Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Chat/Logs/10 June 2014
05:32 Herro 05:35 Hello, anyone? 05:40 Arro 06:13 Hallo 06:13 Got back from teh skewl 06:14 Hai 06:14 How wuzit 06:14 I'm gonna tell something that's gonna shock you 06:15 We're classmates 06:16 lol 06:17 lolno 06:17 It wen't fine 06:17 no bullehs 06:17 for the first time in 4eva 06:18 Classmats. 06:18 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YPHZIu91NpM < lel, it's a nice trailer 06:22 .. 06:29 Sunflower attacks now? 06:29 Ikr 06:29 http://lalaloopsy-customized-dolls.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:12527 06:29 omg 06:29 Mushrooms are not nocturnal!?!? 06:30 school clubs tomorrow 06:30 http://lalaloopsy-customized-dolls.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Pepsicola45#Sorry 06:30 Puff-shroom is not short RANGED!?! 06:30 http://coppa.org - You must be 13 or older to legally have an account on Wikia. 06:30 ^ test 06:31 I replied @Pepsi 06:32 Am gonna join Robotics Club :D 06:32 Okay, I saw the reply 06:32 Brb gonna chore 06:32 I think I'm gonna join the Book Club again this year. 06:32 Okay 06:33 Not sure what club I'm gonna join.. 06:34 I wish we had a Gaming Club of some sort 06:34 ^ 06:34 Already joined the Drawing Club and the Business Club :P 06:34 hai 06:34 Hello 06:34 I've a nnew classmate that looks like MVZ in real life 06:34 This is the third year in a row I'm gonna join Book Club. The last club I joined before that was Art Club 06:34 Who? 06:35 or maybe looks like a Vietnamese guy 06:35 There was a Young Tekkies Club (Game Developing I guess) in the 3rd Grade section of my skewl... 06:35 MvZ? @Gt3 06:35 :o 06:35 yea Reap 06:35 I WANNA JOIN THAT CLUB 06:35 I never saw MvZ as Dang IRL 06:35 Lol sry Gt3, it's for Grade 3 :P 06:36 Aww 06:36 What grade r u? 06:36 Seeeccrreeeeeiiit :P 06:36 I tell 06:36 you tell as well 06:36 7th 06:36 7th :P 06:37 aswell :p 06:37 ayyyyy 06:37 2 more chapters to finish Leven Thumps:/ 06:37 :/ 06:37 I'm gonna continue making Eggy Egg Shells even if the LCD Wiki hates me 06:38 I don't need to be friends with everyone I meet 06:40 I have no idea how the grade system works. 06:40 lol 06:41 I think 7th grade here is 1st year in US 06:41 I'm not sure how it works in the US either. 06:41 There's an 8th grade in my school 06:41 mine too 06:41 Chat froze 06:41 up to 12th grade 06:42 My school will have the 11th and 12th Grade soon 06:42 (And, I hope I don't have to spend it on VPS D: ) 06:42 Omg 06:42 VERITAS?? 06:42 that's where I was 06:43 baptized 06:43 I study there 06:43 Is there a big fat guy 06:43 chinky eyes 06:43 Does pretty much everywhere use the grade thing? 06:43 i guess 06:44 The LCD Wiki knows where I study, too 06:44 Because, I told them once but I forgot when 06:45 I don't think anyone needs to know or care where I study. 06:45 *care about 06:45 06:45 Le School of le internet? 06:45 (troll) 06:45 06:45 That too. 06:45 test 06:45 Don't worry, your space bar works. 06:46 Lol 06:47 Test 06:48 ImpBorg 06:49 t 06:49 Hey, I can type in blue. (Link coding) 06:50 Hey guess what? 06:50 wut 06:50 With a no offense 06:50 we got a 06:50 Nobody cares 06:53 Gonna transfer to PC 06:53 k 06:54 Guess what? http://img2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140609020143/plantsvszombies/images/a/ae/Hi.png <---- Nobody cares 06:55 no offense 06:57 Test 06:59 streamin 06:59 (My little LCD Wikians, accept your global block please...) 06:59 http://new.livestream.com/accounts/8660128/events/3047006 07:05 ... 07:07 I wish for Lilgrei here 07:07 What's his ping? 07:09 Idk 07:09 MasterNinja321 07:09 http://new.livestream.com/accounts/8660128/events/3047006 07:09 Maybe? 07:11 Mawio 07:12 Just Mawio. 07:13 PING BOMB 07:13 Guppie the Third 07:13 07:13 Hypno1337 07:13 07:13 Logologologol 07:13 07:13 LOL 07:13 07:13 WAT 07:14 No Ping Bombs pls 07:14 Pepsicola45 Hypnoisnotapokemon Hypno1337 Rasen BOOM! 07:15 Ayyy I just noticed 07:15 HypnoLEET 07:15 HypnoTEEL* 07:15 Hypnoisnotapokemon 07:15 Yes he is 07:15 (troll) 07:17 Lolhai Gupps 07:17 Geppiu da Theiord 07:17 HypnoTEEL, watch out! 07:18 Hello 07:19 ........... 07:21 No time to explain 07:21 07:21 Upvote Hypno Butt 07:21 (Not Hypno himself) 07:22 hi 07:23 Hi you are 07:30 I am 07:30 Guppie the Third 07:31 Hi Guppie th.e Third, I'm DUN DUN DUUUUN 07:31 HI DUN DUN DUUUUN 07:31 Cookiez told the Wikia Staff that she got global'd for being underaged.... (As Chocobitz Cacao) and she got that account globally disabled in that account too 07:33 (That's probably a horrible move, Cookiez) 07:36 Test 07:42 http://9gag.com/gag/aVO6vpy 07:46 I found out 07:46 that 07:46 PVZ:AS is using texture files 07:47 http://new.livestream.com/accounts/8660128/events/3047006 07:49 Link.. NOW! 07:49 http://new.livestream.com/accounts/8660128/events/3047006 07:50 NO! To the thread! 07:50 :P 07:50 Gawd dyammit Guppie the Third 07:50 I'm not gonna watch streams for a while 07:51 http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:119961 07:58 i 07:58 o 07:58 mn 07:58 Reapeageddon 08:09 Test 07:50 NO! To the thread! 07:50 :P 07:50 Gawd dyammit Guppie the Third 07:50 I'm not gonna watch streams for a while 07:51 http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:119961 07:58 i 07:58 o 07:58 mn 07:58 Reapeageddon 08:09 Test 08:15 TETSTSTEETSTSTETESTY 08:35 j 08:39 ... 08:43 Chat's dead 09:20 http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:109173#546 09:21 DARK AGES 09:21 A REALLY REAL PIC\ 09:21 Almost 7 months ago :o 09:21 @Pepsi 09:22 :O , I thought like three years ago 09:22 and 09:22 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cFPSfu_cryA 09:22 Zomg wut? Impossible that it has SUCH a design, It tops even PvZ2 style! 09:24 .. 09:24 mmh 09:24 Net froze 09:24 YOU GUYS 09:24 PVZ2 UPDATE IS OUT 09:24 liar 09:24 (troll) 09:25 Ha, not fooled by you 09:25 HYPNO SHROOM IS 125 09:25 hey 09:25 Im seeing something suspicious 09:25 http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/File:Plants-vs-zombies-2-its-about-time-201469232445_1.jpg in here 09:26 that shows that it might be fake 09:27 the zombie size? 09:28 no 09:28 the thing below the level meter 09:28 theres no Dark Ages- Day 4 09:28 thingy 09:29 Oh yeah right 09:29 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cFPSfu_cryA 09:29 the imp farted 09:30 What's the history with User:Kenrick Tuazon ? 09:31 he is TCD i think 09:31 He's.... what?! 09:31 DP said in a blog there was a war involving mainly him. 09:31 *mainly involoving 09:31 *involving 09:32 Im getting so jealous of Dark Ages 09:32 idk 09:34 He is TCD 09:22 and 09:22 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cFPSfu_cryA 09:22 Zomg wut? Impossible that it has SUCH a design, It tops even PvZ2 style! 09:24 .. 09:24 mmh 09:24 Net froze 09:24 YOU GUYS 09:24 PVZ2 UPDATE IS OUT 09:24 liar 09:24 (troll) 09:25 Ha, not fooled by you 09:25 HYPNO SHROOM IS 125 09:25 hey 09:25 Im seeing something suspicious 09:25 http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/File:Plants-vs-zombies-2-its-about-time-201469232445_1.jpg in here 09:26 that shows that it might be fake 09:27 the zombie size? 09:28 no 09:28 the thing below the level meter 09:28 theres no Dark Ages- Day 4 09:28 thingy 09:29 Oh yeah right 09:29 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cFPSfu_cryA 09:29 the imp farted 09:30 What's the history with User:Kenrick Tuazon ? 09:31 he is TCD i think 09:31 He's.... what?! 09:31 DP said in a blog there was a war involving mainly him. 09:31 *mainly involoving 09:31 *involving 09:32 Im getting so jealous of Dark Ages 09:32 idk 09:34 He is TCD 09:34 aaand the fumes are just modified peas 09:34 aaand the fumes are just modified peas 09:35 oh. 09:35 They use the same model as a PvZ2 pea but it's purple and is using different shapes 09:35 check my comment 09:35 and translucent 09:36 where? 09:36 http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:109173#552 09:38 test 09:38 anyone here? 09:39 yup 09:39 Yes 09:39 did u see the comment 09:40 This is very awful : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4R9XFOQHFqU 09:41 k 09:42 ... 09:43 who is DP 09:43 DarkPwnage 09:38 test 09:38 anyone here? 09:39 yup 09:39 Yes 09:39 did u see the comment 09:40 This is very awful : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4R9XFOQHFqU 09:41 k 09:42 ... 09:43 who is DP 09:43 DarkPwnage 09:44 http://plants-vs-zombies-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat If someone clicks here I'll be his minion 09:45 I clicked it. 09:45 I'm your minion 09:45 Nah, I don't rp 09:46 what is that paper throwing zombie that makes your plants uneatable 09:46 no corrections 09:46 its uneatable 09:46 TMS I posted something at RP chat 09:49 .. 09:50 Oh yay 09:50 After almost a hour 09:50 It finally finished clearing my paper bin 09:50 MN321 PM 09:52 NOBODU 09:54 Seven other people isn't nobody 09:54 NOBODU; 09:54 *Six 09:55 Gupps, can you make me non Chatlogger? 09:55 It always clears and dat is annoying 09:55 Already did :/ 09:55 Anyways 09:55 You'll get used to it 09:56 Just go to the chat log 09:56 and see what happened 09:57 Test 09:58 Yes 09:58 But it always clears 09:58 WHICH IS REALLY ANNOYING. 09:59 Get used to it 10:00 The annoyingness of it is 10:00 When you try to click something, cha clears 10:00 *chat 10:00 it doenst 09:55 It always clears and dat is annoying 09:55 Already did :/ 09:55 Anyways 09:55 You'll get used to it 09:56 Just go to the chat log 09:56 and see what happened 09:57 Test 09:58 Yes 09:58 But it always clears 09:58 WHICH IS b i REALLY /b /i ANNOYING. 09:59 Get used to it 10:00 The annoyingness of it is 10:00 When you try to click something, cha clears 10:00 *chat 10:00 it doenst 10:07 TSE 10:07 TSET 10:08 Nope, chat isn't lagging 10:08 Just dead 10:07 TSE 10:07 TSET 10:08 Nope, chat isn't lagging 10:08 Just dead 10:12 HI 10:12 Hello 10:13 hi 10:13 Guppie 10:13 check your high stakes contest 10:12 Hello 10:13 hi 10:13 Guppie 10:13 check your high stakes contest 10:15 It's already in the thing 10:15 , 10:16 oh heck no 10:17 :/ 10:18 ? 10:18 I won't survive the LCD Wiki Now, D: Most of everyone is angry at me because I got them globally disabled 10:18 I made a huge mistake 10:15 It's already in the thing 10:15 , 10:16 oh heck no 10:17 :/ 10:18 ? 10:18 I won't survive the LCD Wiki Now, D: Most of everyone is angry at me because I got them globally disabled 10:18 I made a huge mistake 10:19 O-O 10:19 Crap 10:19 I was going to make a picture of Mint, but dont know what it looks like 10:19 from the other entries though, i think he wants a flower with green in the middle 10:20 mint? 10:20 in the high stakes image contest 10:20 Mint 10:21 It reminds me of Mint e. XD 10:22 I think I am starting a war at the LCD Wiki because I reported almost the WHOLE administration team there 10:22 Now, feedback is there 10:22 where is all the underage proof dude 10:22 Feedback16? 10:22 oh nvm 10:22 Well..... 10:22 I think there was a underaged person 10:22 yea, You did'nt disable 10:23 or report 10:23 to wika staff :/ 10:19 O-O 10:19 Crap 10:19 I was going to make a picture of Mint, but dont know what it looks like 10:19 from the other entries though, i think he wants a flower with green in the middle 10:20 mint? 10:20 in the high stakes image contest 10:20 Mint 10:21 It reminds me of Mint e. XD 10:22 I think I am starting a war at the LCD Wiki because I reported almost the WHOLE administration team there 10:22 Now, feedback is there 10:22 where is all the underage proof dude 10:22 Feedback16? 10:22 oh nvm 10:22 Well..... 10:22 I think there was a underaged person 10:22 yea, You did'nt disable 10:23 or report 10:23 to wika staff :/ 10:24 But like scraps no proofe 10:24 Or royaaaaaaaa~l XD 10:25 ~Royal pink princess~ SWEET 'N' CAKES AW!! :) 10:25 XP ' 10:25 I hate her, she's practically so annoying (Royal) 10:25 Yea 10:25 She has "all lalas" 10:25 I don't 10:26 THIS PROFILE HAS SCRAP'S PROOF: http://cornelius-elementary.wikia.com/wiki/User:GabbyTessari9 10:26 Sorry, I'm just so angry at myself and a whole wiki is starting to hate me.... 10:26 who's thar? 10:26 *that 10:26 I don't hate you! :) 10:26 Gabby = Scraps 10:27 Oh s*** 10:27 What? 10:27 not talking to ya 10:28 Ok. 10:28 wintermagnet. 10:28 what 10:28 I think I should have never reported them, but COPPA Rules are rules 10:28 By the way 10:24 But like scraps no proofe 10:24 Or royaaaaaaaa~l XD 10:25 ~Royal pink princess~ SWEET 'N' CAKES AW!! :) 10:25 XP ' 10:25 I hate her, she's practically so annoying (Royal) 10:25 Yea 10:25 She has "all lalas" 10:25 I don't 10:26 THIS PROFILE HAS SCRAP'S PROOF: http://cornelius-elementary.wikia.com/wiki/User:GabbyTessari9 10:26 Sorry, I'm just so angry at myself and a whole wiki is starting to hate me.... 10:26 who's thar? 10:26 *that 10:26 I don't hate you! :) 10:26 Gabby = Scraps 10:27 Oh s*** 10:27 What? 10:27 not talking to ya 10:28 Ok. 10:28 wintermagnet. 10:28 what 10:28 I think I should have never reported them, but COPPA Rules are rules 10:28 By the way 10:29 Everybody, this is what I look like if I was a plant. http://img4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140610102434/plants-vs-zombies-roleplay/images/d/df/Hyimage.jpg 10:29 Horrible 10:29 ALso what plant is it based on 10:29 WHAT. 10:29 Back to the drawing board! 10:30 Were you in lala idk wut something miss anniversry augest? @Pepsi 10:30 that is absolutely horrible. eyesaw 10:30 Nope, Sunny 10:30 I just want to be the only fish! 10:30 In ya dreams 10:30 Okay @Pepsi 10:31 Barbn is based off Bonk Choy. 10:31 Barbn is based off bonk choy? 10:31 I thought he was a fish 10:31 Yes, he can stay (scarcastic tone) 10:31 He's a hybrid too. 10:31 Lai 10:31 I can stay? 10:31 No 10:32 mmh 10:32 *cries* I just wanna be a fish with plants! 10:32 Also, the problem in the wiki is, Much annons come to LCD and they do random stuff and say they're other people why they're not! They once said they were me! 10:32 a lot of annons did! 10:32 No 10:32 Its not fair! 10:32 It is fair! 10:32 You aren't fair 10:32 go leave the wiki you creepy fish 10:32 Oh btw 10:32 FP told me you smell like socks 10:32 That's kinda rude 10:32 hehe 10:32 lol 10:32 or... you can use another character that's not a fish 10:32 ;( 10:32 SFATB, don't butt in. 10:33 ewwwwwww 10:33 shut up 10:33 "butt" 10:33 I want to be a fish! I'm a fish! 10:33 argh 10:33 -///- 10:33 ___ 10:33 nO YOU AREN'T 10:33 -//- 10:33 __ 10:33 You are a creepy snake 10:33 ;( 10:29 Everybody, this is what I look like if I was a plant. http://img4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140610102434/plants-vs-zombies-roleplay/images/d/df/Hyimage.jpg 10:29 Horrible 10:29 ALso what plant is it based on 10:29 WHAT. 10:29 Back to the drawing board! 10:30 Were you in lala idk wut something miss anniversry augest? @Pepsi 10:30 that is absolutely horrible. eyesaw 10:30 Nope, Sunny 10:30 I just want to be the only fish! 10:30 In ya dreams 10:30 Okay @Pepsi 10:31 Barbn is based off Bonk Choy. 10:31 Barbn is based off bonk choy? 10:31 I thought he was a fish 10:31 Yes, he can stay (scarcastic tone) 10:31 He's a hybrid too. 10:31 Lai 10:31 I can stay? 10:31 No 10:32 mmh 10:32 *cries* I just wanna be a fish with plants! 10:32 Also, the problem in the wiki is, Much annons come to LCD and they do random stuff and say they're other people why they're not! They once said they were me! 10:32 a lot of annons did! 10:32 No 10:32 Its not fair! 10:32 It is fair! 10:32 You aren't fair 10:32 go leave the wiki you creepy fish 10:32 Oh btw 10:32 FP told me you smell like socks 10:32 That's kinda rude 10:32 hehe 10:32 lol 10:32 or... you can use another character that's not a fish 10:32 ;( 10:32 SFATB, don't butt in. 10:33 ewwwwwww 10:33 shut up 10:33 "butt" 10:33 I want to be a fish! I'm a fish! 10:33 argh 10:33 -///- 10:33 ___ 10:33 nO YOU AREN'T 10:33 -//- 10:33 __ 10:33 You are a creepy snake 10:33 ;( 10:34 Also, the problem in the wiki is, Much annons come to LCD and they do random stuff and say they're other people why they're not! They once said they were me! a lot of annons did! It happened to me, Others as well but seriously much annons are underaged! 10:34 Anons being underaged is okay 10:35 WMAG, Don't 10:35 butt in 10:35 -.- 10:35 Whatever 10:35 You have no edits in LCD 10:35 I don't give a crap about butitng in 10:35 I do have edits 10:35 It's one edit 10:35 Spam edits --.-- 10:35 It's on a talk page 10:35 Also, I'm here since last year 10:36 .-. 10:37 Test 10:37 You were there since April 2013 10:37 I joined there since June 2014 10:37 uhh 10:37 Please 10:37 My first edit is september 10:38 lies?: no please in june no such wiki existed 10:38 Wow.. 10:38 You were there since september 10:38 So?/ 10:34 Also, the problem in the wiki is, Much annons come to LCD and they do random stuff and say they're other people why they're not! They once said they were me! a lot of annons did! It happened to me, Others as well but seriously much annons are underaged! 10:34 Anons being underaged is okay 10:35 WMAG, Don't 10:35 butt in 10:35 -.- 10:35 Whatever 10:35 You have no edits in LCD 10:35 I don't give a crap about butitng in 10:35 I do have edits 10:35 It's one edit 10:35 Spam edits --.-- 10:35 It's on a talk page 10:35 Also, I'm here since last year 10:36 .-. 10:37 Test 10:37 You were there since April 2013 10:37 I joined there since June 2014 10:37 uhh 10:37 Please 10:37 My first edit is september 10:38 lies?: no please in june no such wiki existed 10:38 Wow.. 10:38 You were there since september 10:38 So?/ 10:39 If then don't lie 10:39 you have no lalas 10:39 Lolwut 10:39 I am not a girl 10:39 so don't go there 10:39 even tho 10:39 if your a boy go have ace 10:39 Lolwut 10:39 and forest 10:39 and marina's brother 10:40 OH COME ON 10:40 Guys, STOP 10:40 I AM EBARRASSED NOW 10:40 This isn't sibling war zone 10:40 I know were'r not fighting 10:40 ^ 10:40 just telling him 10:40 ^ again 10:40 there are boys 10:41 ok 10:42 I NEED HELP D: 10:42 Why? 10:42 WHO'S VOLUNTEERING TO HALP ME 10:42 Well 10:43 What will I do to help? 10:43 I accidentally uninstalled a very important program (not rly, but it's for PVZ:AS) 10:43 I'm trying to uninstall it 10:43 reinstall* 10:43 but 10:43 it keeps showin' an error 10:43 Soo 10:43 idk 10:43 Objective: Install it for me, put it in a .zip, upload it to MediaFire (account provided by me) and voila 10:39 If then don't lie 10:39 you have no lalas 10:39 Lolwut 10:39 I am not a girl 10:39 so don't go there 10:39 even tho 10:39 if your a boy go have ace 10:39 Lolwut 10:39 and forest 10:39 and marina's brother 10:40 OH COME ON 10:40 Guys, STOP 10:40 I AM EBARRASSED NOW 10:40 This isn't sibling war zone 10:40 I know were'r not fighting 10:40 ^ 10:40 just telling him 10:40 ^ again 10:40 there are boys 10:41 ok 10:42 I NEED HELP D: 10:42 Why? 10:42 WHO'S VOLUNTEERING TO HALP ME 10:42 Well 10:43 What will I do to help? 10:43 I accidentally uninstalled a very important program (not rly, but it's for PVZ:AS) 10:43 I'm trying to uninstall it 10:43 reinstall* 10:43 but 10:43 it keeps showin' an error 10:43 Soo 10:43 idk 10:43 Objective: Install it for me, put it in a .zip, upload it to MediaFire (account provided by me) and voila 10:44 It's only 100mb (yaoming) 10:44 Go to my strea 10:44 m 10:44 What stream? 10:45 Y'know 10:45 new.livestream.com/accounts/8660128/events/3047006 10:45 http://v 10:45 http://new.livestream.com/accounts/8660128/events/3047006 10:46 There 10:47 Hahaha, no I won 10:47 I won't help 10:47 don't listen too this blue circle 10:48 Why? 10:48 Jk 10:48 ;) 10:48 GT3 is kewl 10:48 AYYY 10:48 http://cdn.imgtec.com/sdk/PowerVRSDKSetup-3.3.exe 10:44 It's only 100mb (yaoming) 10:44 Go to my strea 10:44 m 10:44 What stream? 10:45 Y'know 10:45 new.livestream.com/accounts/8660128/events/3047006 10:45 http://v 10:45 http://new.livestream.com/accounts/8660128/events/3047006 10:46 There 10:47 Hahaha, no I won 10:47 I won't help 10:47 don't listen too this blue circle 10:48 Why? 10:48 Jk 10:48 ;) 10:48 GT3 is kewl 10:48 AYYY 10:48 http://cdn.imgtec.com/sdk/PowerVRSDKSetup-3.3.exe 10:49 What's PowerVRSDKSetup? 10:49 I am the devil of the stream, dont listen to him! (troll) 10:49 it's the thing that lets me extract the pvr 10:49 Okay 10:49 1 min left 10:51 Aggh... I can't memorize the steps 10:51 ieienfienfinienineifneifnienfinNEIN 10:51 GOG 10:53 uhhh 10:57 But, I'm gonna take a shower now 10:57 ok 10:57 now...Why on my candle for my B-day is there a zero uhhhhhh my birthday is almost coming and PERFECT i have a zero lol 10:58 I must turn 14.. and it's a zero 10:58 so like, no one ever turns zero on his/her birthday 10:59 lol 10:59 yea 10:59 hi 10:59 yo 10:59 hi 10:59 oy 10:59 You can add Zombiefood effect from your zombie in Zombie-Food-Zombie 10:59 Hi 10:59 I wanna taco bout it! 10:59 but how come?! The first B-day ever at least is a "1" so why is it a zero 11:00 O-O 11:00 ERMERGERD DIS TLE FINALS IS EASIER THAN THOSE OTHER EXAMS LAST QUARTERS 11:00 ERMERGERD MY FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL WAS TODAY 11:00 MINE WAS YUSTERDAY 11:01 My last day of school was day 11:01 before yesterday* 11:01 MY SKUL WILL END ON JUN NUINTIN 11:01 uhhj 11:01 *uhhh 11:01 kk 11:01 Engrish 11:02 Engrish 11:02 Engrish 11:02 l 11:02 ................................. 11:02 okay 11:02 Part 11:02 Party* 11:02 Okay? 11:02 That is TUN days be4 meh 11:03 DAZ UNFAQIR 11:03 stupid curriculum 11:04 IMMA GO TO WMAG'S SCHOOL 11:05 Okay 11:05 Beaware : 11:05 It's full of flies 11:05 :O 11:05 Flies, there are no seats, no shade, what else? 11:05 idk 11:05 IDC 11:05 loljk 11:05 Well then 11:06 Also there are mosquitoes at the stairs... 11:06 25m before download finishes 11:06 DARK AGES CAME OUT 11:06 I DIDNT KNOW 11:06 k 11:06 Liar 11:06 -sigh- 11:07 http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/File:Plants-vs-zombies-2-its-about-time-201469232445_4.jpg 11:07 http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/File:HYPNOSEED.PNG 11:07 http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/File:HYPNOSEED.PNG 11:08 PvZ2 Hypno is so similar to the PvZ1 Hypno-shroom 11:09 Even the colours in the cap are in the same place 11:09 http://www.vandal.net/noticia/1350651883/plants-vs-zombies-2-visitara-la-edad-media/ 11:09 http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/File:Plants-vs-zombies-2-its-about-time-201469232445_3.jpg 2014 06 10